


Girl of Steel

by ohmymcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on S3 spoilers, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmymcgrath/pseuds/ohmymcgrath
Summary: Lena unveils a statue for Supergirl.





	Girl of Steel

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it won't go quite like this in the show but, hey, a girl can hope lol.

"Lena, um..." Alex almost snorts as she struggles to keep a straight face, laughter already bubbling just below her ribs. "You don't think this is a bit... much?"

The brunette pauses, finally turning away from the digital model she has been gushing over for the past fifteen minutes and looking at Alex. Her grin only dims enough to make room for a small crinkle of confusion between her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

Alex scratches at her temple as she tries to find the right words.

"Well, it's a little," Excessive? Obvious? _Gay_? "Large."

Her eyes flicker to the computer screen with all of Lena's diagrams and her laugh finally bursts forth, her shoulders shaking as she doubles over with the effort of it. Lena purses her lips and frowns at her, looking so oblivious and miffed that it only makes Alex laugh harder.

"I think it's perfect," Lena mumbles almost petulantly and crosses her arms.

Finally, a wave of sympathy finds its way through Alex's mirth and her laughs subside in lieu of empathy for the young woman across from her. Because for all her expensive clothes, her money, and the intimidating way in which she approaches everyone (well, almost everyone), Lena Luthor obviously has a heart of gold.

It hadn't taken Alex that long to see that the young Luthor was in love with Kara. It was hard not to be, really. Kara was just one of those souls who had a way of making people feel special, who loved everyone and made everyone want to love them in return. At first, she'd thought Kara had simply won the CEO over; had garnered a friend in her cousin's rival's sister. But then Alex had started to notice things. The way Lena would look at Kara when she thought nobody was watching. The way she seemed to soften for her - and only her. The way she went out of her way to check up on her, send her flowers, take her out to lunch, all for no other reason than to make Kara smile.

Alex knew pining, and Lena Luthor was most definitely pining. What the other woman didn't seem to realize was that Kara felt the same way, though her sister seemed as oblivious to it as her friend was.

She told herself that it wasn't her place to interfere. She told herself that these two needed to figure out their feelings for themselves.

That was before Lena summoned her to her office to go over her plans to unveil a twenty foot statue of Supergirl outside city hall.

"You're right," Alex admits. "I know Supergirl will love it."

That much is true, she has no doubt. Kara talks about Lena almost nonstop. Alex, did you see Lena volunteering during the city cleanup? Alex, did you know L-Corp donated like a gazillion dollars to relief charities after the invasion? Alex, did you know Lena likes Italian food? Alex, did you know Lena has green eyes? Rao they're so pretty...

God but Kara is probably going to cry when she sees that Lena is building a bloody _statue_ for her.

Lena, who is back to that beaming smile of hers now that she has Alex's official approval. She's practically bobbing on her feet as she points out the way Supergirl's cape will still 'flow' (even though she's building her out of steel) and how diligently she specified all the details about her family crest. Alex feels like asking how she's managed to replicate Kara in such accurate detail but decides that is a question best left unanswered.

"I plan to do the unveiling this weekend," she concludes, looking hopefully at Alex. "That's actually where I would like your help."

Alex considers this. "You do have a tendency to attract the seedier side of National City to your events."

Lena's cheeks go a bit pink. "Yes, well... I'd like to make sure that nothing happens to her." At this, she looks proudly over her shoulder at the digital Supergirl statue rotating on the screen.

Alex feels like laughing again.

"I'm sure the DEO can make an appearance," she agrees. She will have to tell J'onn, of course, but knowing Lena's history she knows he will agree that they should be there. Just in case.

"Perfect. Thank you."

"Of course," Alex nods. "Is there anything else?"

For the first time since Alex stopped by, Lena falters, an expression coming over her face that the agent can't identify.

"Actually, there is one last thing." She switches off the monitor. "I would like this to be a surprise."

She is _nervous_ , Alex realizes. Like a girl before she goes on her first date, eager to make a good impression and worried that she might say or do the wrong thing. And though Alex knew, already, it is so clear in that moment how very much Lena cares. Cares about Kara and about making her happy. Cares that she feels accepted and appreciated both as herself and as Supergirl, because although neither woman has ever admitted as much she knows that there is no way glasses and a ponytail can fool a woman in love.

Lena knows that Kara is Supergirl. Whether Kara knows that is another story. Her sister, bless her, has a tendency to overestimate her ability to deceive people and as she's never told Alex about Lena knowing or filed a non-disclosure agreement for the CEO, Alex assumes that they've not yet had a discussion about Kara's secret identity.

Alex, she is surprised to find, doesn't mind. Lena has more than proven herself over the past few months, and her esteem for Kara can't help but put her in Alex's 'to be trusted' category.

"I'll do my best," she agrees, trying to think of extra tasks at the DEO that she can assign Kara to keep her from flying too closely to city hall. "You may want to build quickly, though. She does have good eyesight."

"I know." Lena smiles fondly. "Whatever you can do to keep her from finding out, I would appreciate it."

Alex nods, smiling to herself as she watches Lena let out a sigh of relief and imagines how Kara is going to react when she sees the new Girl of Steel.

* * *

Lena clasps her hands together nervously in front of her, shifting on her feet as she peers at the gathering crowd of faces around her.

"She'll be here, Luthor. Don't worry," Maggie says as she comes up beside her, nudging her gently with her elbow.

Lena clears her throat and tries to stand up a little straighter, to not appear as nervous as she feels.

"Of course," she remarks off-handedly, her posture faltering as her eyes return to scanning the crowd.

Maggie chuckles softly. "The place looks great, you know."

The comment finally catches Lena's attention, and she looks at the woman beside her with a proud smile. "Thank you."

Indeed, it is quite the little celebration, and Lena is glad to see the hustle and bustle of happy activity around her. The booths of arcade games and Supergirl merchandise, cotton candy carts and burger stands, young kids dressed up in their Supergirl regalia playing with plastic laser beams. And of course, the grand stage with its enormous backdrop - a banner with Supergirl's crest, front and center, hiding the day's main attraction.

Everything is exactly as she hoped it would be. Except that the guest of honor is still missing.

"Maybe something came up," she muses, standing on the tips of her toes to look over the heads of the crowd in front of her, her eyes searching for red and blue. Well, a specific shade of red and blue, with a head of soft blonde hair and a smile like the sun and-

"Alex just texted me to let me know they're almost here," Maggie assures her, waving her phone in front of Lena as proof. "Driving just takes a little longer than flying. Now stop worrying."

Lena gives a little 'humph,' but stops staring a hole through the crowd. She lets one of her staff pull her aside to let her know that everything is in place for the unveiling and is just about to double check herself when, finally, a familiar voice cuts through the throng of activity and makes her heart skip.

"Lena!"

She hasn't even been able to let out her sigh of relief before she's wrapped up in a pair of strong arms, a warm body pressed tightly to hers and the smell of apricots tingling her nose.

"Supergirl." The name comes out, somehow, as a smile and it's etched into her face when she finally pulls back and sees the woman herself standing before her. "You made it."

Kara positively beams. "I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

Lena believes her.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here," Kara says with a little roll of her eyes. "Alex insisted on _driving_." She says the word with so much disdain that Lena can't help but laugh. More so when Kara lowers her voice and leans in to say, "Do you know she forbade me from using my x-ray vision?"

Lena sees Alex come up behind her sister with a smirk playing around her mouth and she gives Lena a wink. Lena sends a small nod in her direction before turning a smile at Kara.

"Maybe she didn't want it to ruin the surprise." She watches with pleasure as Kara brightens, just as she hoped she would.

"A surprise?"

Her eyes are glancing at her surroundings, brightening even further at what she sees.

"This is incredible enough," she observes with a grin. "What's the occasion?"

Lena takes a deep breath as she tries to suppress the way her heart has started fluttering at just how happy Kara looks. Her eyebrow lifts and she tries her best to look mysterious as she says, "You'll see."

"Miss Luthor?" Jess is suddenly standing at her elbow, her hand clasped around a small intercom. "They're ready for you."

Lena gives her a nod and reaches for Kara, her fingers brushing against her arm for a moment. She finally lets her smile loose.

"Time for my speech," she says. "I'll see you soon."

Alex swoops in before Kara can start whining, laughing as she pushes her in the direction of one of the hamburger stations.

"Come on, Supergirl. And no peeking." She adds this when she sees Kara looking curiously at the large banner behind the podium.

Alex and Lena share a conspiratorial look over her head.

It's a rush of activity as a security guard leads her through the crowd, Jess chattering away at her elbow as she goes over the bullet points that Lena outlined earlier. Lena is trying to listen, but she can feel the words going straight through her because it's hit her, all of a sudden, that Kara might not like her surprise. What if she got the design wrong? What if she missed a detail? What if-

"Thirty seconds," Jess prompts her, tugging Lena from her thoughts and giving her a reassuring - if knowing - smile.

She takes a deep breath, smooths her skirt, says a final wish ( _please let Kara like this_ ) and climbs the steps of the stage. There is a podium erected in the center and she allows herself to grasp the edges as she waits for the cheers to subside into a sea of eager, listening faces.

"Thank you all so much for coming," she says warmly, her eyes not-so-subtly scanning the crowd. When they find their target, one beaming Kara Danvers in her Supergirl suit, her face finally lights up. Kara has found her way to the front of the crowd and she gives her a little thumbs up that makes Lena flush with confidence.

The next announcement comes easily.

"And welcome to National City's first Supergirl Appreciation Day."

She watches as Kara's jaw drops, her brow wrinkling in an adorable display of confusion until realization hits her and then she's whispering furiously to Alex beside her, tugging on her arm and practically bouncing on her feet.

It's official, too. Lena's got a certificate and everything, signed by the mayor, already framed and waiting for Kara back at her apartment. And that's just the start.

"Supergirl has been a beacon of hope for this city. She's been a protector, an ally. Greatest of all, she's been our friend. My company and I are honored to work beside her, to support her as we endeavor to follow the example she's given us; to be courageous, to be kind, to be good. It is my deepest hope that we will all continue to make her proud.

"Today, I hope you will join me in celebrating our Girl of Steel. Our hero. The woman who reminds us all," she pauses, catching Kara's eye, "that we are stronger together."

She hears the banner drop behind her, hears the collection of gasps and then applause and cheers as the crowd sees the statue unveiled, but she doesn't see a single thing except for Kara's face. Kara, whose eyes look so exceptionally blue even at this distance. Blue eyes which have gone impossibly wide and seem to be pooling with tears. And then, _then_ , they lighten, nearly luminescent as a radiant smile comes over Kara's face.

_For you, Supergirl._

She's said it out loud, but the applause has mostly drowned out her words. Kara hears her, though, and her eyes flicker from the statue to Lena with such wonder that Lena can almost feel it like a warm hand pressing against her chest. And then Kara is coming towards her, half jumping, half floating until she's up on the stage next to her.

For a long moment, they just look at each other, Lena holding her breath and Kara still smiling that breathtaking smile of hers. Then the superhero holds out her hand.

Lena feels her cheeks warm and ducks her head as she smiles, reaching forward until their hands entwine between them. It must look innocuous to the crowd, who is going wild now at the sight of a Super and a Luthor shaking hands. But Lena feels it deeper, somehow, feels the thanks and the care that Kara passes to her as she squeezes her fingers.

They're both still smiling when Kara leans in close, her cape billowing forward to wrap just the slightest bit around Lena's legs as Kara whispers, "You're _my_ hero, Lena Luthor." Then she presses a tiny kiss to Lena's cheek.

* * *

In the crowd, Alex grins and nudges the woman beside her with her elbow.

"Think this will finally break the ice?"

Maggie snorts. "Knowing those two? We could be waiting months."

Alex hums, but her eyes are glued to the tooth-splitting smile on her sister's face. She hasn't seen Kara smile so wide in years - maybe ever - and her heart clenches at the happiness so clearly written there. The love. And beside her, the softer, subtler, but unmistakable adoration in a pair of green eyes.

She raises an eyebrow in Maggie's direction.

"Care to make it interesting?"

Maggie smiles; mischievous, calculating. Beautiful.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me @ohmymcgrath on Twitter :)


End file.
